Slave to the Rhythm
by Neacle
Summary: "But here she was, in Hannah Shepard's loft, seven months after London and three days after she'd been released from the hospital. Not that she was complaining, not at all. It was just that living with your mom again had its...certain disadvantages." Takes place after "Mothers and Daughters"


Living with your mother at the ripe age of 34 - was not in fact- what Lillian had planned at all when she tried to imagine her life, lying in bed late at night, all those years ago at the N7 Academy.

But here she was, in Hannah Shepard's loft, seven months after London and three days after she'd been released from the hospital.

Not that she was complaining, not at all. It was just that living with your mom again had its...certain disadvantages.

oOo

"Oh God..." Lillian moans, grabbing hold of the sheets with one hand, while the other desperately searches for Garrus' fringe in the dark. "Oh God."

"Do you and god need a moment?" She hears him dryly remark, and she lightly smacks wherever she thinks his shoulder is. When she then gets a grunt from him, she drags her hand from where she hit and finds his neck, slowly starting to rub.

"Shhhhh..." She mumbles and then moans again when his tongue brushes against her clit. "Don't want to make too much noise." His short chuckle sends tingles up her spine and another mouthy breath escapes her.

"I'm not the one being noisy." He rumbles, before dragging his tongue against her again.

"Are you – _oh God –_ are you sassing your commander, Vakarian?" She pants and her hold on his neck clenches, her nails digging into the plates. The action makes him buck against the bed, and the frame lightly bumps into the wall.

"My commander?" He asks, his voice a playful growl. "Never dream of it...My girlfriend however..." Then he twirls his tongue exactly how she likes it and...

"Oh, _fuck._ " The release feels like something dropping, a hardness in her body that has turned to liquid and then washed off. She clenches her thighs around his cowl and rides out the ecstasy, her back arching, and she lets go of his fringe to stretch her arms high above her head.

Garrus laps at her until her body has settled some, then he leans back a little to nuzzle her thigh affectionally. Spending over half a year in a hospitalbed with only pisspoor food at your disposal, plus a mother who wants to stuff you with sweets every chance she gets, has left Lillian with a rather soft body. She's still fit per se, but without proper exercise and daily training like she used to do, her muscles has faded some, leaving room for a bit more fat and smoothness. Garrus doesn't seem to mind at all though, and when he lifts her still quivering legs from his shoulders, he gives each thigh a firm and long squeeze. Lillian only snickers quietly.

"Ruined you for other turians yet?" She asks and rises slowly to rest on her elbows.

"You already did." He rumbles and gets up from the floor to climb on to the bed, his voice low and eyes glinting. "A long time ago."

He settles down before her, and she sits up to meet him halfway, her hand brushing his scarred mandible before she leans in to kiss him. A pleased growl slips from his throat and he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her up on his lap, his erection hot against her core.

"Mmmm, eager are we?" She asks and moves her hips a little, earning her a heady rumble and his pelvis uncontrollably bucking back against her.

"Very." Is his only reply, and she grinds against him some more, her eyes heavy and seductive. He gives off another deep groan and grabs her ass, his grip hard but oh, so good as he lifts her up and adjusts himself, the tip of him brushing against her.

And when he enters, she really wishes they weren't in the dark, because she loves to watch his face as he burrows into her, his eyes closed and mandibles spread.

She puts her arms around his neck, her fingers back under his fringe, dragging them lightly against the thick skin.

"Spirits..." He groans and takes hold of her ass again to lift her up, before he's rocking into her once more.

Lillian's breathing quickly speeds up, and soon he doesn't need to hold on to her anymore, her rhythm swaying with his.

It's so good, God has she missed this.

"More than seven months..." She whispers, her lips moving over his right mandible. "Stuck in that stupid bed." She moves on to his left. "With you and your stupid, sexy voice and your stupid, sexy body right _there_ and out of my reach."

The sound he makes is a mixture of a chuckle and a long groan, and he tilts his head to face her, even if they can only make out each other's silhouettes in the dark.

"Yeah." He breathes. "Well, better late than never."

Then he takes hold of her waist and lowers them down on the bed, his chest pressed against hers. She wraps her legs around his hips and moans as he moves inside her, trying desperately to answer in kind. It's getting a little hard to concentrate though, especially when he leans down and presses his tongue against a breast, while one of his hands grabs hold of the other. Like the rest of her body, her bosom is slightly heavier and softer as well. Garrus nuzzles around her nipple, his tongue rough and tingly, and holy shit, for someone who had never experienced breasts before they got together, he sure had learned quickly.

At first, he hadn't much cared for them personally, and simply went there for her, but as time passed on, he had admitted a growing liking to them, and now he eagerly massages them while his tongue works at her dusky buds.

"Jesus Christ, Garrus..." She groans and grabs hold of the blanket they're laying on again. "Yes, yes, yes..."

He only hums back, a deep and throaty sound, and then he pinches her nipples between his fingers and starts rolling. And that's about as much as she can take.

Immediately she feels her belly clench again and the walls around him clamps down as she comes.

Without thinking, a loud yell is almost about to escape her mouth, but before she can react, Garrus presses his mouth against hers and shuts her up, turning the sound into a quiet humming instead. He's still hard inside her, but she feels that he's close, his movement quick and lacking rhythm.

When she comes down from her high, her hands move to his waist to leave featherlight touches in their wake, before she grabs his sides and starts rubbing.

That seems to do it some, and he leaves her mouth to sit up and take hold of her hips.

With his mandibles wide spread, he slams into her hard a few more times before he shudders and stops, a long quiet rumbling escaping his throat. Lillian only hums when she feels the tug of his cock inside her, a wonderful tingly feeling spreading and coating her insides. He stays like that for a little while, and when she sighs and squirms he pulls out and collapses beside her.

"Spirits..." He mumbles and turns to her, a goofy grin on his face. She smiles back teasingly.

"Do you and the spirits need a moment?"

oOo

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Both Lillian and Garrus stop what they're doing and slowly turns to Hannah where she sits by the kitchen table.

"What?" Lillian asks, her eyes settling on anywhere but her mother's face.

"Last night." Hannah says and raises an eyebrow, and just as they prepare to face the awkwardness, she adds, "I heard something from the neighbours I think, it went on forever, I was wondering if you woke up too?"

Lillian looks at Garrus and they exchange a long look before they turn back, their faces as natural as they can muster, a sense of teenage nostalgia and bubbly giggling threatening to break through.

"Nope." Lillian says.

"Didn't hear a thing." Garrus adds.


End file.
